


Maybe

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, all noncon is past mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran is hired to kill Anders, but he doesn't want the apostate dead.  What if instead he wants to help out an old friend and get rid of an annoying prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsxandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxandy/gifts).



Maybe

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fan fiction.

Pairings: Justice x Zevran x Anders(ot3), MHawke x Fenris (mentioned), MSurana x Morrigan (mentioned), Isabela x Merrill (mentioned). 

Request: Zevran is hired by Sebastian or someone, gets his butt handed to him and Anders spares his life and Zevran is like man this is familiar.

(I might take a few liberties with this)  
—————————————————————————————————————————————

Anders looked down at the tan elf, quirking an eyebrow. “Why did you attack me?” he asked. 

A grin, that winning grin that had Anders almost blushing, because hot damn. “I mean I know you, I know you helped Hawke after he helped you. Even flirted with him… he likes tan elves, but his elf is a bit prickly.” said Anders with amusement in his tone.

“I was hired to assassinate you by one of your former comrades, Sebastian. As it turns out, I just wanted the money and he has people watching. Luckily you killed them, so now I can drop the act.” spoke Zevran.

“What act?” Anders asked.

“Come now, I am not THAT terrible at being an assassin. I was not actually trying to kill you.” spoke Zevran.

Anders chuckled. “Oh I know, your stance was awful, and how they managed to buy that is beyond me. I was just curious why the fake attack.” he said helping Zevran up.

A smirk. “I really do despise charming princes who think coin is the way to win me into their good graces permanently. Or rather send men to track my every move to make sure his coin is put to good use. It was all false anyway to gain your assistance in killing him. You see, you and I have an old friend in common. Surana, ring a bell?” Zevran asked.

Anders’ eyes went wide. “The Warden Commander? Why does he want Sebastian dead?” he asked.

“For putting a bounty on you of course. My loyalties are to my best friend, not some spoiled prince. Surana is my best friend, and I doubt his wife wants me dead either. Though one can never tell with Morrigan.” spoke Zevran.

Anders chuckled. “So you have a habit of liking apostates.” he spoke.

“Oh most definitely, and I also have a habit of wanting to shake the hands of men who destroy large oppressive buildings.” said Zevran.

Anders smirked and shook his hand. “Well we should head out then. It would be nice to do a favor for my old friend. He has been funding a lot of my mage underground after the chantry explosion after all, I owe him.” spoke Anders.

Zevran gave a nod and followed Anders. The mage walked with purpose, and Zevran watched his ass through his coat. 

………………

They stopped to camp out, on the way to Starkhaven. Anders started a fire and began to cook a stew.

“So tell me, how is Bela?” asked Zevran.

Anders looked up, a smile on his face. “She is alright, she and another elf Merrill got married a little while back. They come back to me every once in a while with their crew, paying me for healing them. I tell them they don’t have to pay me, but they usually insist.” spoke Anders.

Zevran played with he gold earring in his long tan ear, and gave a nod. “Thank you for helping to take care of her. She is a goddess and deserves as such.” he spoke.

Anders smiled and leaned back. “You and I both can agree that she deserves greatness.” he spoke.

“Ah so you slept with her as well.” Zevran said with a knowing tone.

Anders smirked. “In my more wild days, yes I did. I don’t do that much anymore.” he said.

“Why not?” asked Zevran.

Anders looked away. “Who would want to sleep with an abomination?” he asked.

Zevran looked surprised at his admission. “Why wouldn’t they?” asked the elf.

Anders looked up in surprise. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“You are a man Anders, surely you must have desires. Your spirit no less must have those same desires… have you two ever…?” Zevran asked.

Anders blushed. “Ah so I guess the cat is out of the bag.” he said.

Zevran smiled. “How long?” he asked.

“Not long… not until after the chantry explosion. Justice became strong enough to finally actually speak to me, our bond strengthened during that. My emotions and his feelings finally moving in sync the way they were supposed to. It is fun, in the fade. It’s not the same of course, I mean… what we have is special. I adore Justice, as much as he adores me. But I pretend he’s still out of control and vengeance sometimes… to keep people from guessing what we are.” Anders explained.

Zevran smirked. “So I’m guessing there’s no threesomes in this?” he asked.

Anders laughed. “It’s more like… I haven’t tried, nor has Justice.” spoke Anders.

“Why not?” asked Zevran.

Anders closed his eyes. “Because I want someone who will love Justice and myself… but I know that is impossible. No one could love an abomination.” he said.

Zevran considered what he said. “So that is why no quick trysts as well I assume.” he said.

“I have long since desired commitment. Not necessarily monogamy, but commitment. Someone who would-“ Anders said, choking on the next words. “Someone who would love me.” he said bitterly.

Zevran watched him, the mage held so much pain. He wondered idly if anyone knew the depth of the scars Anders held. 

……………

The stew was good, and Zevran smirked after eating it. “Alright my dear mage, if for no other reason, and there are plenty of reasons. I want to marry you for your cooking.” he flirted.

Anders laughed and blushed, smiling at Zevran. The attention was nice, it had been years after all. 

“I can assure you, abominations are not marriage material.” said Anders.

“Oh? Why not?” Zevran asked.

“We’re dangerous…” said Anders.

“How so?” Zevran asked.

“You’re already hunted by the Crows, right? Well the Crows cannot take away your abilities, put the brand on you, and take away your ability to think. The templars can do that to anyone… being around me even now if putting you in unnecessary danger.” said Anders.

Zevran scoffed. “Come now, I am used to danger. And I know all about the Templars. I despise them, same as you do.” spoke Zevran.

“You do?” asked Anders.

“Surana is my best friend, as he is your best friend. Do you know how many times when we went back to the circle they wanted to re-lock him up? He saved me from the Crows, I certainly was not going to let that happen. Plus many elves are mages, and harmed just as you humans. They take away the abilities of mages, use them and abuse them. The Crows simply use those they buy as tools, but it is much the same, without the whole losing your mind possibly thing.” spoke Zevran.

Anders thought about it. “You were a slave to the Crows, just as I was a slave to the circle.” he stated.

“Such is life. Well was life, not anymore.” spoke Zevran.

Anders gave a nod. “At least you’re not like the last former elven slave I met.” he said with a chuckle.

“Not all men are as agreeable as I am, but I like to think of myself being versatile and open as a good thing.” he said with a wink.

“He was…. hurt, and I understand that. I would outright berate him with the way he treated me. Some days I think on it too much.” said Anders.

“That just means you cared for him.” Zevran stated.

“Maybe, not enough to write him or his boyfriend a letter. You remember him too, the one who threatened you for flirting with Hawke.” said Anders.

“Yes I do remember him. I am surprised you did not go for him.” spoke Zevran.

Anders made a face. “After he berated me daily, I don’t think so.” he said.

“So you like praise.” said Zevran.

Anders smiled. “A little, yes.” he said softly.

“I understand the desire for it.” spoke Zevran.

Anders looked surprised at that. “You do?” he asked.

“We have much in common Anders.” spoke Zevran.

Anders looked perplexed. “I do not understand, why are you being kind to me? I am certain if you wanted me dead, you could try again and be over with it. I have no real reason to trust you, are you trying to worm your way into my heart with pretty words?” Anders asked.

Zevran’s ears twitched a little, he leaned back on his hands looking at the flames of the camp fire. “Perhaps I have nothing to lose. But perhaps you have more to gain than you realize.” he spoke.

Anders looked confused and Zevran got up. “I am going to go get some sleep.” spoke the elf.

Anders gave a nod and went to his tent after that.

……………

The next day together, the two of them tracked through the mountains. It was snowing, and neither man had much in the way or warmth. So eventually when they found a cave, they built a fire and Anders magically sealed off the cave to wait out some of the blizzard that was hitting them.

Zevran roasted some food on the fire, it appeared to be some nuts from his pack, and Anders sat next to him.

“So Justice and I… really don’t bother you?” asked Anders.

“Why would you bother me?” Zevran asked perplexed.

“Usually the first thing people do when they hear abomination is either attack or run.” Anders said.

Zevran sighed. “You have been around the wrong people.” he spoke.

“Hawke was a good friend, always looking out for me.” said Anders.

“You had a crush?” Zevran asked.

“I suppose I did.” said Anders.

“I did as well, on Surana.” spoke Zevran.

Anders looked to him surprised. “I have never done love, and he saved me. It seemed inevitable that I fell for him and nothing came of it. I do not resent him, he never was interested in me that way, and that is fine.” spoke Zevran.

“I suppose I could say the same for Hawke.” said Anders.

Zevran smiled at him. “So tell me more about you.” he said.

“What is there to tell? I’m a mage? I’m an abomination?” Anders asked.

Zevran smirked and shook his head. “Yes you are those, but what else as well? What is your favorite food? What makes you smile in the middle of the night? How do I make you smile? Do you have a favorite spell? What is there to the man that is Anders? What is there to the spirit that is Justice?” Zevran asked.

Anders looked surprised at his words. “You want to know about me? Why?” he asked.

Zevran smirked. “Because I want to know you.” he said.

Anders bit his lip and looked at the ground. “Why?” he asked.

“You are so afraid of being hurt that you will not even give me a chance?” Zevran asked.

“I… I have trust issues.” Anders said.

“As do I.” spoke Zevran.

Anders looked back to him with amber eyes. “Ok, you first.” he said.

Zevran smiled at him. “I enjoy killing, dancing, and drinking on occasion. I love merriment and sex. My favorite color is the color of blood, but also the color of a person’s skin as I fuck them into a perfect ending. Red being that color. I have many tales of my times in the Crows, and even more about my time at Surana’s side. I enjoy telling tales, but I won’t bore you if you do not wish to hear any. I like men and women, as well as shiny things, and leather.” spoke Zevran.

Anders smiled at his admission. “You are surprisingly honest for an assassin, Justice can detect lies.” he remarked.

Zevran chuckled. “Alright your turn.” he said.

“My favorite food are mostly anything, I rarely eat as it is. I smile thinking about how my kind will have freedom someday. I am smiling about you actually, it seems impossible that I wouldn’t. My favorite spells are my healing spells, such as my spirit healing. Justice enjoys his vengeance powers in battle more, taking down templars. I enjoy taking down templars actually, I find it satisfying, what they did to me in the circle. Justice approves of it as well.:” Anders stated.

“Tell me about the circle.” Zevran said.

Anders winced. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to bore you.” he said.

Zevran put his hand on top of Anders’ hand. “You won’t bore me.” he stated. 

Anders chuckled. “Are you this charming all the time?” he asked.

“I try.” Zevran said with a wink.

Anders sighed and lay back, eyes closing. “When I was young… they took me from my mother. I had accidentally burned down a barn. They had searched that little rat spit village again, and again, and again just to find me. Then of course it’s off to the circle, just a pillow with you. The Templars deny meals sometimes if you act out. You aren’t allowed to have a relationship with another mage, because they view it as you conspiring against them. Quick trysts can happen, but only if you’re quiet about it and the templars don’t catch you. If they do… they grab you and…” Anders began to say.

Zevran’s eyes were on him, and the elf moved a hand to Anders’ cheek. “They…?” Zevran asked.

Anders looked away from Zevran. “I’m lucky nothing like that ever-“ he started to say.

“And now you choose to lie? Why?” Zevran asked.

Anders sighed. “Nothing gets passed you in that regard, does it?” he asked.

Zevran smirked. “Keep going, I am not judging you. I just wish you would not try to lie to me.” spoke the elf.

“It’s not exactly easy to admit…” Anders began to say.

“It never is.” spoke Zevran.

Anders gave a nod and a gulp. “A couple of times, they would rape me. The male templars and the female templars. It depended on the day, anything to hold power over you. I escaped that circle so many times, and the last time they threw me into solitary confinement for a year.” spoke Anders.

“A year? How did you survive?” Zevran asked with alarm in his tone.

Anders laughed bitterly. “There was this cat who saved me, would come to me and keep me company often. That and it wasn’t always solitary… the rapes became pretty frequent while I was in solitary. Sad to say by the end… by the end I was happy they would touch me. With their hands, with the whip… with….” Anders began to say. 

Zevran moved quickly to pull Anders into a hug, the mage buried his head in Zevran’s shoulder. “It’s ok.” spoke Zevran.

Anders wasn’t sure why he felt comforted by the way Zevran rubbed his back, or the way the elf shook in his arms. He vaguely wondered if Zevran understood his pain truly. But Zevran didn’t question him further, he just let Anders stop talking for a few minutes.

“You do not have to continue, if you do not wish.” spoke Zevran.

Anders shook his head and moved up, a small hint of s smile through the tears.

“I escaped one last time after that, leaving my lover behind. Karl said he understood before I left. I begged him to escape with me, but he told me would later. Alas, he never got that chance. I was conscripted into the Wardens, Surana saved me from the Templars.” spoke Anders.

“He has a habit of saving people.” Zevran remarked.

“After that, I liked the Wardens. I could go around Amaranthine, I slept my way around a lot, anything to erase my past. You can never erase that type of thing, but it still felt nice. Men and women alike in my bed. But it is sort of why… why I’ve changed.” said Anders.

“That is fine.” said Zevran. 

Anders gave a nod. “Justice and I joined shortly after, some new Wardens came in. They were cruel to us, and I left since Surana was no longer there. I’m sure Nathaniel chewed them out plenty after I left, but still…” said Anders.

“And you wound up in Kirkwall.” spoke Zevran.

“Healing the sick and injured, and trying to help Karl. He was… made tranquil, I was too late to save him.” said Anders.

“Wait you healed people for free?” Zevran asked.

Anders laughed. “While living in the sewers. I tried to help the poor Ferelden refugees as best as I could. In return they hid me of course from the Templars as best as they could.” Anders said.

Zevran looked at him with wide eyes. “You healed anyone?” he asked.

“Anyone that I could, yes.” he said.

Zevran looked down at the ground. “You are a good man.” he spoke.

“You say that even after I destroyed the Chantry?” he asked.

“I say that especially because you destroyed the Chantry. You fight oppression and heal the sick, when do you have time for yourself? Always fighting to cure the world of its problems. Surely you must want something for yourself.” spoke Zevran.

“I just want a world where mages can be free and safe. I want to fight for what is right and heal whoever I can. And maybe a nice meal and someone to hold me would be nice. Someone to… to believe in me and want me for me. Justice wants me as I am, and I adore him as he is.” spoke Anders.

“What about a roof over your head? Luxurious things? You seem to like feathers.” spoke Zevran.

Anders had to laugh. “A pet cat would be nice, and I always love feathers. I enjoy a roof over my head, but I never expect to have one. I can survive on the road if I must. A nice bed every now and then would be interesting though.” Anders stated. 

Zevran chuckled. “Sweet, handsome, cute, and selfless. You are a saint among men. Not to mention brave and determined. An angel among men.” Zevran spoke.

Anders blushed and laughed. “You really are a terrible flatterer.” he said.

Zevran grinned. “But you like it, I can tell.” he said.

Anders looked up and his amber eyes locked with Zevran’s honey brown eyes. “You’re not half bad yourself. But I’m sure you know this.” the mage spoke.

“Oh? I do?” Zevran asked with a smirk.

Anders’ smirk, something long forgotten, long unused was now matching Zevran’s smirk. “Yes you do, but just for emphasis. Tell me about yourself Zevran.” Anders whispered. Their lips were so close, this dance of flirting and innuendo, how long would it last?

…………..

“I was purchased by the Crows at a young age. Fetched a hefty price as well. My mother was Dalish, but I never knew much about her, she was my first victim after all, died while giving birth to me. I never knew my father, he was a woodcutter and died of some disease. Typical elven story. In the Crows they teach you to take your pleasures where you can, and become cold in favor of the kill. Alas, I was a pretty good assassin. I found two lovers as well in the Crows, Rinna and Taliesen.” spoke Zevran.

Justice flashed and Anders rubbed the back of his head. “Justice is going on about how unjust your life has been in my head, don’t mind him.” said Anders.

Zevran smiled. “Alas what prompted me to actually come to Ferelden was a suicide mission, to assassinate the Warden Commander, though he bested me rather easily. I was surprised he let me live and had me join him no less. I had tried the mission because while in the Crows on several missions, I became romantically involved with Rinna and Taliesen. But Taliesen and I both believed Rinna had turned on us through some rumors in the Crows. He killed her and I approved of it at the time. Later on I actually learned Rinna had not betrayed us, and I felt heartsick over her. I had myself cold in favor of the kill so much so, that her life did not matter to me. In the Crows it is killed or be killed, they did not care that we had killed Rinna. That… made me sick. I have never quite forgiven myself for her death. But after the Warden Commander helped me, I began to kill any Crows who came for me, even taking a trip back to Antiva. He was my friend, Surana was, and to this day I owe him for my new life. Perhaps it is not a pretty life, running from the Crows and to them to kill them as needed. But I like it better than being at the whims of the Crows.” spoke Zevran.

Justice over took Anders and looked at Zevran. “We would kill these Crows with you! What they have done is unjust! Owning people against their will, they are no better than demons!” Justice exclaimed.

Zevran had to smile and leaned his head on Justice’s shoulder. The spirit began to reel back, but Zevran held his hand. “Thank you Justice.” he spoke.

Zevran did not mind the spirit, that much was certain. Justice relaxed a bit into the touch and put on a cracked smile for Zevran. “You are a good distraction for Anders.” Justice spoke.

“Perhaps we could all be good distractions for each other.” Zevran whispered.

Justice gave a nod and Anders came back out, the storm was dying down and they began their trek again toward Starkhaven.

…………..

Anders took in a sharp breath as they reached Starkhaven. “I swore I would never come here.” Anders said.

“Good because we’re not going in. Sebastian is meeting us on the side gates, with some guards I suspect. Well he’s meeting me, but he doesn’t know I’m helping you.” spoke Zevran.

“How could he have thought you wouldn’t double cross him?” asked Anders.

“He only sees what he wishes to see. Black and white, but you know much as i know, people are not so simple.” spoke Zevran.

Anders smiled and followed the assassin, he led them down the hill. Sebastian looked to Anders and then to Zevran.

“Why have you brought him here?” asked Sebastian.

“Why is your guard amount so pitiful?” Zevran asked.

Sebastian looked red in the face, and Zevran smirked and walked up to him. “You really should have thought before hiring me. I never go against the Warden Commander’s wishes, I have an oath to him. And why would he wants his best friend dead? You’re not my boss.” spoke Zevran.

Anders turned and saw archers poised and ready. “Zevran! Archers!” he exclaimed. 

The assassin jumped back as their arrows came down at him. Anders hurled his fire balls at the various guards, and soon Zevran was slicing heads off, or throwing knives into throats while Anders healed him from any scrapes he might get, and burned down the others. Sebastian barely escaped and Zevran smirked. “Try coming for him again! See what that gets you! The Warden Commander is guarding his friend, and I am guarding him as well!” Zevran yelled.

Anders smiled and blushed, rubbing the back of his head. “We should get out of here.” the mage stated.

Zevran gave a nod and led Anders away from Starkhaven. “So what now? I’m sure you have to report back to Surana.” said Anders.

Zevran looked at Anders and moved in, gripping his arms and kissing the mage. Anders gasped softly before returning the kiss. Zevran pushed him against the rock wall behind them, tongues colliding in a heated kiss. Anders moved Zevran’s hands to his shoulders so he could trail his hands down Zevran’s chest. The elf shivered and moaned into the kiss as Anders’ hands were on him.

The kiss broke and Zevran looked to Anders. “I wish to stay by your side.” he panted out.

“Are you sure Zevran? For me it’s tranquility or death if they catch me. You might be able to-“ Anders began to say.

“I am certain, I want you. Perhaps I am unsure of how I want you, but I do not wish to leave your side. You may find others while with me, but that does not mean we could not be good for each other.” spoke Zevran.

Anders smiled and kissed Zevran sweetly on the lips, a quick kiss. “I would not deny you.” he whispered.

Zevran’s hands moved across his coat, while Anders’ hands across Zevran’s armor. The clothing all fell around them, a tan body pressed against pale, erections pressed together. Zevran’s ears were not the only thing pierced, his naval was as well, and he had accenting lines on his body much like those on his face in tattoos. Anders’ left nipple was pierced, and he had a grey warden tattoo on the inside of his left thigh. Both had scars on their bodies, but Zevran’s tongue was soon on every part of Anders, licking each scar and kissing him all over. Anders bit his lip and leaned against the wall, head falling back as Zevran worshipped the mage with his tongue.

“I enjoy your curves, your body. How gorgeous you truly are.” Zevran whispered.

Anders blushed. “Thank you Zevran. I like your body as well, all nice muscle.” he panted out.

Zevran smirked and leaned in to take Anders’ cock into his mouth. Anders could feel a tongue piercing he’d felt in the kiss earlier on his cock now. He moaned and bucked into the heat of Zevran’s mouth. Zevran slicked two fingers up with some body oil, slowly pressing them into Anders’ entrance. The mage gasped and writhed on the wall, legs spread, perfect round ass against the wall. Zevran’s tongue and mouth sucking him, and he was so close already because he had not been touched like this in years.

Zevran made sure he was slick and open, before pulling off of his cock and standing back up. Anders wrapped his legs against the elf’s tan hips, and Zevran positioned himself. Zevran slowly pushed into Anders fully, his long cock entering the mage. Anders gasped and shivered, nails digging into the stone wall behind him. Zevran leaned in and kissed Anders as he began to buck up into the tight heat of Anders’ beautiful ass. He moved his hands up to touch Anders’ nipples and tongue at the ring in the left one as he moved inside of Anders. Anders panted into their heated kiss and writhed, feeling so much all at once. He had missed this, man or woman, he had always enjoyed sex, and he really enjoyed Zevran at this moment.

Zevran’s long hard thrusts against his prostate made the mage feel the pleasure building so close, teetering on the edge. He moved a hand down to stroke himself and Zevran smirked into the kiss. His thrusts became faster and faster, and Anders spilled over himself. Zevran release not many thrusts later into Anders’ warm heat.

…………….

Several hours later with Anders and Justice both coming out intermediately, and various positions on the wall, or on the ground, or leaning against some of the rocks. The two of them had found some hot springs and were bathing together, sharing long kisses in the heated waters. 

“Maybe this was what I needed after all.” Anders whispered.

“Maybe this is a chance for something more. Mi Amor, I adore you.” spoke Zevran.

They knew they’d always have each other, Zevran, Anders, and Justice. Hunted by so many, but they would make it safely every time. They had found each other against all odds, and both were victims, now turned liberators of the oppressed of their kind together.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
